powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Supernatural Manipulation
The ability to manipulate the supernatural. Capabilities User can manipulate the supernatural (Medieval Latin: supernātūrālis: supra "above" + naturalis "nature"), is that which is not subject to the laws of nature, or more figuratively, that which is said to exist above and beyond nature. The supernatural is whimsically applied through divine powers, magical powers and/or super-science powers users. The user of this power possesses capabilities that surpass or defy the laws of physics. The ability itself is a metaphor for things that cannot be explained. Applications (General) * Almighty Powers * Demonic Powers * Divine Powers * Magical Powers * Mental Powers * Meta Powers * Psychic Powers * Science Powers * Spiritual Powers Applications (Detail) * All Supernatural Powers * Boundary Manipulation * Causality Manipulation * Mental Manipulation/Psionics/Omni-Psionics * Non-Corporeal Form * Perception Manipulation * Phenomenon Manipulation ** Phenomenon Inducement * Power Warping * Spiritualism * Supernatural Concealment * Supernatural Condition * Supernatural Defiance * Supernatural Detection * Supernatural Disease Manipulation * Supernatural Immunity * Supernatural Phenomenon Inducement * Supernatural Properties Manipulation * Tetralogy Techniques These are the powers that can be applied through techniques of supernatural manipulation: Divine * Almighty Ascension * Angel Physiology * Benefic Force Manipulation * Deity Manipulation * Divination * Divine Vessel * Divine Element Manipulation * Divine Empowerment * Divine Force Manipulation * Divine Magic * Divinity * Ethereal Manipulation * Transcendent Physiology * Transcendent Science * Virtue Inducement Magic * Almighty Magic * Curse Manipulation * Fairytale Warping * Fantasy Connecting * Magic Empowerment * Magic Immunity * Magically Enhanced Physiology * Mystic Derivation * Mystical Mutation * Mythic Manipulation * Potion Creation * Transcendent Mage Physiology * Spell Casting * Wish Granting Philosophy * Almighty Link * Duality Transcendence * Evolution Manipulation * Meta-Concept Manipulation * Nonexistence * Omni-Creator * Origin Manipulation * Possibility Manipulation * Reality Interface * Solipsistic Manipulation * Totality Manipulation * Unity Science * Almighty Science * Formula Manifestation * Knowledge Manipulation * Law Manipulation * Logic Manipulation * Mutation Manipulation * Nigh Omniscience * Omni-Physics Manipulation * Order Manipulation * Physical Godhood * Science Manipulation * Science Attuned Physiology * Technology Manipulation Variations * Foreignness Manipulation * Supernatural Embodiment Associations * Anomalous Event Manipulation * Fiction Manipulation * Obsolescence * Omnipotence * Supernatural Weapon Proficiency * Superpower Manipulation Known Users * Erebus Shajad (Anima: Beyond Fantasy) * Hellmouth (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) * Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) * Sir James Jaspers/Mad Jim Jaspers (Marvel Comics) * Nigel (Mike Nolan's Long Weekend) * Yuugi Hoshiguma (Touhou Project) * Uncle Grandpa (Uncle Grandpa) Gallery Erebus Shajad.png|Erebus Shajad (Anima: Beyond Fantasy), lord of the fears, occult and supernatural. Hellmouth (Buffy the Vampire Slayer).jpg|Hellmouth (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) S2e18_Bill_supreme.png|Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) Mad Jim Jaspers (Marvel Comics) Funhouse Time.jpg|Sir James Jaspers/Mad Jim Jaspers (Marvel Comics) Uncle_Grandpa.png|Uncle Grandpa (Uncle Grandpa) Videos Magic Is Real, And It’s in This Apartment - Key & Peele Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Meta Powers Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Infinite Powers Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Rare power Category:Nigh Powers